


The Path Of Life

by Kyky_chan (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kyky_chan
Summary: A young black girl was born into a family made up of gang members, she then moves to a different high school to start a new life and along the way she meets a young white male, they soon fall in love but can't stay together because his family is rivals with Mia's family.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	The Path Of Life

Mia was a young black girl who lived with her with her father, mother, two older brothers, and her older sister. Out of her three siblings she had to be the youngest, being the youngest means being babied and getting in trouble for things she didn’t do. Mia wasn’t the type to care if she got in trouble or even yelled at because at the end of the day she will always have her best friend, Rose. Rose was a popular rich white girl, she got all she wanted and anytime she wanted it. She was nice though, her father would invite Mia over for dinner and even offered her a car. Mia would always reject it because she didn’t want to look needy. Mia wasn’t poor at all her father ran a Gang called Gunner. Mia wasn’t allowed to see them or even be around them, but her three older siblings were always allowed to be around them. Jada, Mia’s eldest sister was even dating one of them, And her Two older brothers were known for how many people they had killed. Mia and her older brother Jordan who was 15 were very close with each other even though they rarely saw one another, but with her sister it was a different story, she would hit her, call her name, and even spread rumors about her at school. Jada was 16 years old and an eleventh grader at school, she was popular and the cheer captain of the school's cheerleading team. Although Mia’s brothers Jordan and Jaden were at the age where they still needed to attend school, their father dropped them out so they could focus more on the gang he was running. Mia and Jayden hated each other to the point where Mia threw a glass cup at his head and made him pass out. Mia wasn’t really the type to fight but when it came to 18-year-old Jayden she was down to kick his ass. Although she was a smart black A+ student she wasn’t the type to study for tests or even try doing her homework. She was always focused on the way she looked, since she didn’t have that silky straight blonde hair like her best friend she would always find a way to straighten her hair or even dye it different colors. Mia Mother Ciana would always make her embrace her black beautiful hair but Mia felt that this was the only way she could be beautiful. But Her father Ricky didn’t pay any mind to little Mia, he would even forget how old she was. Mia was never cared about how her father thought of her or even how he would talk about her, all she wanted to do was show how she wasn’t like her family, she wanted to become something more than just the daughter of Ricky or Killer queen because she wasn’t like that at all, yeah her family was, even her mother killed somebody before but she wanted to leave that life and become something more special or special to somebody. And this is why Mia moved to a new private school called United Academy. Mia was happy she heard she was going to a new school but she didn’t want to leave her best friend, so she asked her to go with her, since Rose wasn’t the brightest person she would have to pay to get in, Rose quickly agreed and now Mia and Rose will start a new school life and forget about all that happened at her old school. 


End file.
